


The Word of Your Body (I Believe)

by DarkWiccan



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interlude, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vignette, Wayhaught - Freeform, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan
Summary: What if Willa hadn’t interrupted Waverly and Nicole in the barn.





	The Word of Your Body (I Believe)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season One up through Episode 12 – Canon-Divergent.
> 
> Inspiration for this story was partially taken from the music of Spring Awakening by Duncan Sheik.
> 
> Special Thanks to @Laragh for her keen eye and kind words.

The air in the barn was crisp and cool. Not as bitingly cold as the world outside. It smelled sweet: of leather and hay and cold earth. Sunlight filtered in through the slats of wood the old walls were made of, capturing dust motes in the golden beams, making the atmosphere glow with an ethereal quality.

Waverly sat on the make-shift hay bed; head bowed, gaze distant. Nicole stood across from her, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes firmly trained on Waverly Earp. She was patient. She knew that Waverly was wrestling with a lot and she felt guilty for adding to the growing pile. Nicole had reacted badly to the news that Willa had been re-bandaging Waverly’s injury after Nicole had already tended to the wound. It was childish of Nicole to be jealous but, in fairness, Willa was proving to be a Grade A Certified Bitch. Still, the look Nicole had given Waverly had not been fair. She was about to say so and apologize, when Waverly spoke first.

“I’m exhausted,” she said, voice ragged and beat.

Nicole’s shoulders dropped, and she pushed away from the barn wall. “Hey,” she said, crawling across the hay bed to Waverly’s left side. She kissed behind Waverly’s ear and was momentarily heartsick as she felt her pull away. “I know baby,” she whispered, trying again to soothe. She brushed Waverly’s long brunette hair away from her shoulder and placed another kiss on her neck below her ear, and then (feeling Waverly lean back toward her) kissed her temple.

Waverly turned her face toward Nicole blindly seeking to connect with her mouth. Their noses bumped as Waverly rested her upper lip on top of Nicole’s, lingering, before finally bringing their mouths fully together. Waverly’s hands came up, cradling Nicole’s face as their initially slow kisses grew more passionate. Something sparked in the air between them. 

Nicole's hands wrapped around Waverly’s waist, drawing her nearer; she found herself rocking her body into the smaller woman, unable to help herself; needing to be closer. Suddenly, she felt her burgundy sweater being pulled from her body. She released her hold from Waverly’s hips just long enough for the top to be lifted over her head and tossed to the floor and then immediately reaching for Waverly again, even as Waverly reached for her. They were desperate to touch, to feel, to know each other. 

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, voice husky and breathless. This wasn’t what she had imagined for their first time together. What little plan she’d started to formulate in her mind – mostly involving a romantic dinner, followed by a moonlit stroll after which they’d go back to her place and there would be candles; definitely, lots of candles… not so many to be a fire hazard…but enough to give the impression of effort. Waverly Earp deserved effort. But this scenario: a barn, a makeshift bed of hay, a possibly crazy returned-from-the-dead sister in the house not twenty yards away, was not one she would ever have imagined and it was far from ideal. But seeing Waverly nodding enthusiastically in response, even as she pressed their faces together in another wanton kiss, made her realize that she’d give this woman anything she wanted, anything she needed; and if Waverly needed to be made love to in a barn, then by god, Nicole would oblige. Because Nicole needed Waverly, too. She wanted Waverly, she craved Waverly, she lusted and cared for Waverly – and she couldn’t wait to show her how much.

Nicole broke their kiss to rid Waverly of her shirt, lifting it easily over her head. Waverly quickly ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it back from her face. They panted in each other’s faces, their mouths connecting again; their kisses became increasingly sloppy and demanding. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and they clung to each other as their upper bodies rocked together.

Nicole pulled back, pressing their foreheads together as they breathed into each other’s mouths. “Wait, Waverly, wait.”

“What,” Waverly gasped, drawing away slightly to look into Nicole’s face.

“I need to know,” said Nicole, “I need to know that you’re sure.” It was ingrained in her, this need for consent. She’d promised Waverly that she’d never ask her to be someone she’s not, and she couldn’t bear if the emotional turmoil surrounding Waverly’s family caused her to make a decision she might regret later.

Nicole needn’t have worried, though as Waverly nodded again. “I’m sure. I want this, Nicole. I need you.” 

Nicole half-laughed, half-exhaled in relief. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Waverly replied, smiling her megawatt grin. She felt her chest and cheeks grow warm as she blushed. “I may not know what I’m doing but… I do know what I want. And… you’ll show me the rest, right?”

Nicole’s eyes darkened as her pupils blew wide with desire. “Oh, I’ll show you everything,” she answered huskily.

Waverly shuddered as she felt a deep thrum of desire move suddenly through her body and settle low in her belly. She closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together in another deep embrace; teasing Nicole's lips with her tongue, she sighed when she was granted entrance and their tongues danced together.

Nicole groaned in delight as she tasted Waverly in her mouth. She was so caught up in their kissing that she didn't realize at first that Waverly was pressing her backward, up toward the head of the hay bed so they could stretch their bodies across the length of it.

Bracing her long arms behind her, Nicole pulled her body up onto the bed, Waverly crawling with her, cradling her face, their lips still connected - refusing to let go.

Nicole laid back and Waverly settled on top of her. Nicole moaned at the delightfully heady sensation of Waverly's weight pressed into her body and then whimpered when it (as well as Waverly's mouth) was suddenly gone. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of Waverly astride her thighs, hair floating down over her chest, tickling the top of her form-fitting cream-colored camisole. 

She was just about to comment on the delicious view when Waverly's hands dropped to her waist and started trying to undo her belt-buckle in a frenzy. Waverly's features were tight and focused, her brow furrowed as she tugged at the metal clasp with shaking hands.

Recognizing the nerves and fear on the girl's face, Nicole reached down and placed her hands on Waverly's, stalling their movement. "Wave, it's ok. This doesn't have to be fast. We can go slow."

Waverly's head drooped forward. "I'm sorry.... I..."

"Hey," said Nicole soothingly, "you didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't want you to think I was in a rush." She pushed herself up in to a seated position, leaning back against one arm, and raising her free hand to tilt Waverly's chin up to look at her. Nicole's brown eyes darted from Waverly's green to the Cupid's bow of her lips and back. "Actually," she said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly, "I'd really like to take our time," another kiss, "I want to get to know you, " and another, "slowly," and another this time lingering, "intimately," she traced Waverly’s lower-lip with her tongue, "until--"

But Nicole's thought was left unfinished as Waverly hungrily grasped the sides of her face, fingers sliding up into her red hair, and pulling her into a fierce lip-lock. Nicole groaned and wrapped her arms around Waverly's torso, holding their upper bodies tightly against each other. Waverly started to slowly roll her hips forward in Nicole's lap and they both sighed into each other's mouths, delighting in the sensation. Nicole’s hand slid from Waverly’s face to the curve of her bottom where she squeezed the warm flesh through her shiny black leggings. Waverly giggled against her.

Nicole grinned and smoothly rolled their bodies, pulling Waverly down to the surface of the bed, ending so that their positions were switched with Nicole now on top. The action had been so perfectly done that Waverly was genuinely surprised to find Nicole hovering above her.

Waverly’s legs dropped open in anticipation, expecting Nicole to press her body down between them; aching for the weight. Instead Nicole knelt into the space and leaned forward, curling her fingers into Waverly's camisole, tugging it free from her leggings. Waverly obliged, perching herself up onto her elbows to allow the top to be pulled up, then tightening her core muscles and lifting her arms so that Nicole could pull it the rest of the way off, tossing it aside.

Once again, Waverly clasped her hands to Nicole's face, pressing their lips together even as she pulled the taller woman down into her body. She moaned appreciatively as she finally felt Nicole's form pushing into her hers, luxuriating in the pressure of their hips and breasts against each other. She raised her knees, locking them against Nicole's hips and rocked her pelvis upward.

"Waves," Nicole gasped, reaching back with her right hand and hooking it under Waverly's knee, drawing it to rest between her long legs.

Waverly was about to protest the move when she felt Nicole roll her hips, pressing her core firmly into Waverly's thigh with a groan. The action pushed Waverly's center up onto Nicole's leg and for a moment Waverly saw stars, her hands slipping from Nicole's face to the skin of her back, fingernails scratching the surface lightly. Waverly's head fell back on her neck, exposing her pulse point to Nicole, who dropped her lips to kiss and suck on it avidly. At the same time, Nicole rested her weight to the right of her body, so that her left hand could trail and stroke across Waverly's torso; tickling across her abs and up her side, teasing along the fabric edge of her simple black bra (careful to avoid the abrasion on her right side caused by the bullet’s graze). Nicole ghosted her thumb over the underside of a breast, leaning her mouth up to Waverly's ear, asking huskily, "can I?"

"Mm, yes, baby," she whined, squirming her body impatiently. 

Nicole gently cupped and kneaded Waverly's breast, rolling her nipple with her thumb through the fabric of her bra. Nicole lifted her face from Waverly's neck, capturing her lips in a slow and sensual kiss; tongues raking over lips and teeth. Nicole's hand drifted to Waverly's other breast, giving it the same delicate treatment, before sliding her fingers to the front clasp between them. She pulled back to look in Waverly's eyes and, receiving a nod in consent, deftly undid the closure with a twist of her fingers. The fabric fell open, and Nicole pulled away from their kisses to admire the gift she’d unwrapped. Her brown eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed an even deeper pink. “Wow,” she breathed.

Waverly couldn’t stop herself from grinning broadly. No one had ever looked at her with such awe, such veneration; if she wasn’t so turned on, she might have been embarrassed. Instead, Waverly glowed with pride that her body elicited such a profound reaction.

“Waverly,” Nicole exhaled, “you’re exquisite.” She was completely overwhelmed. She’d known that Waverly’s body would be beautiful, but she hadn’t been prepared for the twin orbs of perfection bared before her. Stupidly, her brain had the fleeting notion that this was one of the few pairs of perfect breasts in the world that Wesley had spoken of in The Princess Bride. Shaking her head to clear the ridiculous (if apt) and intrusive thought, she refocused on the glory in front of her. Two perfectly proportioned domes of soft, golden flesh; peaked with dusky peach colored nipples that pebbled and tightened from a combination of arousal and the chill of the barn. Nicole licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes flashing with a desire that took Waverly’s breath away.

Nicole leaned down again capturing Waverly’s lips and sliding her hand over the yielding flesh of her breast. Waverly arched up into her grasp, whining happily into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole took her time, reigning in her own craving to take each delightfully perky mound into her mouth in turn and lathe her tongue across Waverly’s nipples, instead focusing on massaging them first – drawing out the sensations and learning what made Waverly sigh, made her moan, made her body arch and squirm. Finally, when she could feel Waverly’s patience was about to snap, she dropped her lips to her right breast and pulled the nipple into her mouth with a gentle suck as Waverly roared quietly beneath her.

Waverly’s hands shot up into Nicole’s hair, tangling into the auburn tresses; she held Nicole firmly to her chest, overcome by the sensation of her nipples being simultaneously sucked between lips and teeth and pinched between finger and thumb; and how each of Nicole’s ministrations caused her pulse to throb with between her legs increasing intensity. She knew she was impossibly wet; her panties were ruined, most likely at this point her leggings were too. Frustrated by the barriers of clothing still between them, Waverly's hands slipped to the clasp of Nicole's blue bra, unhooking it easily (to her surprise considering how distracted she was and the fact she’d never removed another woman’s bra before, let alone from this angle). She slid her hands to the wide, lace-trimmed, straps and pulled them down off of Nicole’s shoulders, the material falling between their bodies. 

Nicole did not cease in her ministrations to Waverly’s breasts and if she was aware of her bra being removed, she was too focused on her current ambition to react. It was only when she again felt Waverly’s hands grappling with her belt that she pulled away; first looking down to Waverly’s questing fingers and then up into green eyes. 

“Off, off,” Waverly whimpered, shoving ineffectually at the waistline of Nicole’s pants. 

Nicole chuckled, deep and throaty. “You want my pants off, baby?”

“Yes, Nicole, please,” she cried, “all of them. Both of us.” Waverly hoped her jumbled words made some sort of sense. She wanted their clothes gone, all barriers removed. She was nigh-frantic, desperate and wanting. Waverly had never been so turned on in her entire life and until now she’d never known that arousal could be so intense as to be near-painful.

Seeing the vexation in Waverly’s face, and not being able to deny her anything, Nicole slid backward down the hay bed, leaving her bra behind; curling her fingers into the bands of Waverly’s leggings and panties she peeled them down her legs toward her feet. Encountering Waverly’s Ugg-like boots, she slipped them off quickly and then finished removing Waverly’s leggings and panties, pulling her socks off at the same time. Nicole stood, swiftly undid her belt, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and shucked them and her underwear, kicking off her loosely-tied boots and toeing off her socks in the process. She climbed back up the bed, laying her body against Waverly’s left side and draping her left arm across Waverly’s middle as she propped her head up on her right hand.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” Waverly replied, reaching up to caress a lock of hair behind Nicole’s ear. She let her hand drift down, tracing Nicole’s jaw, the line of her neck, the flat plane of her upper chest, and then over the soft swell of her breast where her fingers lingered, bussing the edge of a taut pink nipple. “You’re so beautiful, Nicole,” she whispered, coasting her fingertips up over the pebbled-peak and watching enthralled as Nicole’s eyes glazed and then drifted partially closed as she began to pant softly. Emboldened, Waverly cupped Nicole’s breast fully, giving a gentle squeeze that elicited a delicious moan in response. 

Waverly tilted her chin up and kissed along the edge of Nicole’s jaw as she continued to fondle her breasts, alternating back and forth, learning their curve and weight. Wanting to explore further, Waverly slid her hand down Nicole’s side, caressing her flat belly, and then up over the curve of her hip to the velvet skin of her bottom. “You’re so soft,” she whispered, kissing Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole turned her face to capture Waverly’s mouth with her own, kissing her deeply, before replying, “Not as soft as you.” She rolled her body back up onto Waverly’s and both women groaned happily at the full-body connection of skin on skin; marveling at how they fit together so perfectly. Their legs slipped back into place and Nicole’s vision momentarily blurred as she felt Waverly’s wetness against her thigh. “God, Waves,” she sighed, feeling her own arousal double at the contact. Their hips began to rock into each other again, unbidden. 

Taking advantage of her height, Nicole braced her forearms on either side of Waverly’s head, taking care not to trap Waverly’s long hair beneath her elbows. She rested her hands over the top of Waverly’s head, fingers curling into soft brown locks, as she licked and nipped at her kiss-swollen lips; begging entrance to the sweetness of Waverly’s mouth that was quickly granted. Nicole’s long auburn hair fell like a curtain around their faces, tickling Waverly’s cheeks and shoulders. 

A light sheen of sweat formed on their skin as their bodies rolled and pressed into each other with increasing speed and intensity. Waverly pressed her hands into Nicole’s lower back, urging her closer; at the same time she thrust her hips up more urgently, searching for more satisfying purchase against her throbbing core.

“More,” Waverly huffed, “Nicole, please….”

“Yes,” Nicole answered, breathless, “yes, baby. I know. I feel you.” She shifted her body slightly left so that she could move her right hand down between their bodies. She paused to lovingly squeeze and grope Waverly’s breasts one more time before continuing her hand’s journey south, across the defined and tensing plane of abdominals and pausing to graze along the edge of finely trimmed hair at the apex of Waverly’s thighs before slowly, tenderly, dipping her fingers into copious wetness that took her breath away. “God,” she exhaled, nuzzling in to Waverly’s neck, “I feel you, baby.”

Waverly whined appreciatively, biting her lip and arching her back as she felt Nicole’s fingertips swirl and slide over her near-painfully hard clitoris. Her hips bucked and shuddered as Nicole stroked and rubbed over her pulsing bundle of nerves. “Yes,” she gasped, “yes, Nic… yes…” She reached up and began to pinch and fondle her own breast. Never wishing leave her girlfriend wanting, Nicole dipped her head and nudged Waverly’s hand aside with her nose, taking over with her lips and tongue; taking great pride and satisfaction in the soft murmurs of pleasure eliciting from Waverly’s lips in response.

Waverly clutched at Nicole’s back, even as her hips surged against Nicole’s unceasing and attentive fingers. She knew she was moaning, gasping, making all manner of grunts and sounds, but she didn’t care – so lost and safe in Nicole’s arms, in Nicole’s touch. This, she thought, was perfection. This, she thought, was what it meant to be made whole. And then she felt Nicole start to lift her weight and slide down her body, kissing and licking her sweat-salty skin as she went. The intention was clear, and Waverly wondered for a split-second if just the idea alone would be enough to make her come right there. But, just as Nicole began to settle between her legs, and place kisses up the inside of her thighs, Waverly felt the loss of her weight on her body too keenly; and as incredible as she knew Nicole’s mouth on her would be, she knew equally in that moment that it wasn’t what she needed.

“Nicole, wait,” she said, placing her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “Not yet,” she continued, “I need you up here. I need you on me. Please.”

Nicole’s expression was infinitely tender. She understood. “Anything, Waves,” she said, “anything.” She crawled back up the length of Waverly’s body, her fingers never ceasing in their attention to her hard and twitching clit; she settled her body against Waverly’s side and kissed up her neck and to her lips.

Waverly gasped and grunted into Nicole’s mouth; alternating between moans, sighs and whines as Nicole rubbed her hard bud with increasing speed and intensity. Sensing that she was approaching a precipice, Nicole slipped her fingers down, teasing at Waverly’s opening. “Yes?” she asked.

Waverly tangled her hands up into Nicole’s hair cradling the base of her skull as she nodded and uttered a breathless, “Yes,” in reply.

Nicole slipped a finger into the soft, hot, warmth of Waverly’s core. They both groaned in satisfaction at the intrusion. Nicole felt her own clitoris twitch and harden further as Waverly’s walls trembled around her. She tucked her face into the crook of Waverly’s neck and thrust her center against Waverly’s thigh, seeking some sort of respite from the intensity of her own arousal. Nicole slipped her thumb down over Waverly’s clit, even as she gently stroked her finger back and forth inside her.

“Waves… you feel so good,” she sighed, licking and sucking at Waverly’s neck.

“So…so do you,” Waverly stammered, gasping. She thrust her pelvis against Nicole’s hand, meeting her rhythm, urging her onward. “More…”

Nicole carefully added another finger, stilling her action for a moment to give Waverly a chance to adapt. Waverly squirmed, delighting in the stretch, the fullness, of Nicole two-fingers deep inside her. Nicole’s wonderful, long, fingers reaching to a place inside beyond just her physical core; Waverly felt like Nicole was touching her soul and leaving a delicate, permanent, mark. 

Waverly slowly rolled her hips forward again as she felt herself relax. Nicole answered with gentle thrusts. Slowly, they worked their bodies back into a matching tempo and soon Waverly found herself once again nearing the edge of the cliff. She clutched and pulled at Nicole’s upper body, trying to coax her more fully on top of her. Nicole, obliging, shifted her body over and onto Waverly’s. The smaller woman hummed throatily, grateful for the pressure and the weight. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s torso, and hooked her leg over her hip, pulling her firmly against her.

Nicole adjusted her thigh between Waverly’s legs, pressing it against the hand at her drenched and trembling core so that she could use the leverage of her thrusts to deliver a deeper and more powerful sensation. Waverly cried out at the change, cleaving herself to Nicole’s body, rocking her hips up with equal fervor as she began to feel her internal walls pulse and grab at Nicole’s fingers, trying to pull her further inside.

Feeling the telltale pulse and squeeze, Nicole curled her fingers inside, seeking and finding the place she knew would send Waverly into sweet and decadent oblivion. Electrified, Waverly gasped and arched, body locking as her hips thrust violently down a final time; her jaw dropped open, but no sound escaped as her throat tightened at the intensity of her release. It was like nothing Waverly had ever experienced before. 

“That’s it, Waves,” Nicole cooed soothingly, her fingers still stroking inside of her, easing her down from the high, drawing out the sensations. “I’ve got you, baby… I’ve got you.”

Waverly’s body undulated, like liquid, against Nicole. She relaxed back into the makeshift bed and gazed up at Nicole with wondrous eyes. Reaching up, she brushed tresses of red hair back behind Nicole’s ear and cupped her cheek lovingly. “Wow,” she said, grinning like an idiot. Nicole’s heart melted.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you dare act like you don’t know,” Waverly teased. 

Nicole laughed, deep and full-throated. She pulled Waverly tightly against her and rocked their bodies slightly. “All I know is how happy I am,” she said sweetly, kissing the top of Waverly’s head.

“Can’t be as happy as you’ve just made me,” Waverly countered playfully. “Unless…,” she drifted off.

“Unless, what?” Nicole asked, peering down at her.

“Unless you let me show you,” Waverly husked, tilting up her chin to catch Nicole’s lips with her own. 

They kissed deeply, the atmosphere sparking with electricity once again as tongues slid against each other hotly. 

“Mm, I could be convinced,” Nicole moaned against Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly’s hand started to slide southward as Nicole reached up to fondle her girlfriend’s breasts. Just as Waverly’s fingers started to tickle the dark auburn thatch of curls between Nicole’s legs, a sharp gasp from the front of the barn startled them both.

Nicole’s head snapped, turning toward the sound, eyes going wide as baseballs at the sight of the eldest Earp sister standing at the entrance of the barn, jaw agape.

“Shit!” Nicole spat, grasping for the corner of the quilt they were lying on and tugging it over them both, covering their naked bodies as best she could.

“Oh god,” said Willa, “sorry.” Although she didn’t sound like she meant it in the least. “Wow,” she went on, “Wynonna never said anything about you being a…gay.”

Waverly shifted uncomfortably in Nicole’s arms, awkwardly tugging the edge of the quilt up as she looked anywhere but at her sister.

“Oh, geez,” Willa continued, “you haven’t told her.”

“Get out,” Waverly growled into Nicole’s shoulder, although it was clearly directed at Willa.

“What,” asked Willa, feigning offense.

“I said ‘Get Out’,” repeated Waverly, lifting her head and barely restraining her voice to a shout instead of screaming. “What are you even doing here?”

“I heard noises,” she replied, lamely. It was obvious now that she’d been spying.

“I don’t just mean the barn,” sneered Waverly, “I mean ‘here’.”

“What,” said Willa, “I--”

“Waves,” said Nicole softly, “careful.” She didn’t trust Willa as far as Chrissy Nedley could throw her, but she also didn’t want her girlfriend to say something irrevocable. Waverly shot her a sharp glance, which quickly softened and turned apologetic.

Waverly turned her attention back to her sister, the fire in her eyes re-lighting, she said, “Just get out of here, Willa. We can talk about this later.”

“Wynonna’d probably be pretty pissed if she found out you didn’t tell her something like this, wouldn’t she?” Willa smirked, the threat made clear.

Nicole glanced to and fro between Willa and her girlfriend, feeling like she was trapped in a verbal tennis match… while naked. She wanted to say something, anything, to come to Waverly’s defense, but she knew it wasn’t her place. 

“There it is,” Waverly sighed, sitting up, not caring that the quilt fell down from her chest, exposing her breasts. Nicole did mind, however, and reached down the side of the bed, groping for and finding Waverly’s camisole and handing it to her. Waverly gave her a tiny, grateful, smile and tugged it on. “Remember that beam,” she asked Willa, pointing to the ceiling.

Willa looked up at it, impassive.

“When I was four, you caught me going through Daddy’s drawer, and you promised not to tell, if… I walked across that beam,” Waverly reminded her, her tone biting.

“I didn’t,” Willa said, starting to defend herself, and then stopping, shifting pretense, “Daddy was—”

“What?” Waverly snapped “Attentive? Aware of your birthday?”

Nicole stayed silent, eyeing Willa carefully, her dislike of her increasing with each revelation.

“Willa, I could have broken my neck,” Waverly finished, her jaw clenched. “I was only a kid,” she sighed, “But I’m not that kid anymore.”

“Clearly,” Willa cut in.

“Shut up,” Waverly bit back. “Your threats don’t scare me anymore, Willa.” She waited a moment, expecting Willa to snap back a reply. When nothing came, Waverly spoke again, her voice low and firm, “Now will you please get out.” It was a commandment, not a request.

Willa held her gaze a moment longer and then gave a soft nod of her head and saw herself out.

Waverly exhaled, collapsing back against Nicole.

“Are you ok,” Nicole asked.

“I feel like I should ask you that,” Waverly answered. “She got more of an eyeful of you than me.”

Nicole blushed and dipped her head, self-consciously tugging the quilt more tightly around them. “I’m not so sure about that,” she said, glancing to Waverly’s chest pointedly.

Waverly’s cheeks flush and she crossed her arms. “Yeah, well… she’s my sister… apparently… so it doesn’t count, I guess.”

Nicole snuggled her closer. “Did that stuff really happen with your Dad?” Waverly nodded sadly, a little ashamed. “Baby,” Nicole went on, “they can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Can’t they?” Waverly asked. “I mean, dad can’t, but Willa… she’s back for less than a week and she’s already trying to ruin things. Just like when we were kids.” She looked up into Nicole’s large brown eyes, her own shimmering with unshed tears. “This was the best day of my life, and she just had to take it away from me.”

“Hey,” said Nicole, caressing Waverly’s cheek with her thumb. “She can’t ruin anything if we don’t let her.” She placed a series of light kisses along Waverly’s brow, finishing with a lingering peck to her temple. Waverly sighed, sliding her still naked legs against Nicole’s beneath the quilt. Nicole held her closely.

“I should take care of you,” said Waverly, slipping her hand low onto Nicole’s hip, dipping into the hollow of her pelvis, toward her center.

“This isn’t about m-me,” said Nicole, unable to stop her voice from catching as Waverly hit a ticklish spot.

“This is for me,” said Waverly, cupping her hand over Nicole’s hot mound, grinning as Nicole shuddered against her. “Touching you like this makes me feel strong. Makes me feel sure.”

“You sure are feeling something,” Nicole replied with a guttural rasp. “Do we have time?” she asked, slipping her hand back up under Waverly’s camisole.

Waverly practically purred in response, “We’ll make time.”

Nicole believed her, and relaxed into her touch; hips jogging as Waverly’s fingers traced into wetness.

“So,” Nicole panted against Waverly’s cheek, “best day of your life, huh?” She grinned hugely, her dimples blooming on her cheeks.

“Hush,” Waverly answered, stopping her mouth with a kiss.

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Waverly and Nicole and other characters borrowed from the television show Wynonna Earp are the property of their creators, and their affiliates, NBCUniversal, Syfy, Space and IDW Publishing. The characters may not belong to me, but this story does. Please don’t plagiarize.
> 
> Considering a sequel. I don't know, what do you think?


End file.
